captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Hiroshi Jito
Hiroshi Jito (次藤 洋, Jito Hiroshi) is a huge player of the U-22 Japan is currently playing for Avispa Fukuoka in the J-League. Profile Boys' Fight Jito was originally someone who liked to fight hand to hand, and was more fired up against strong opponents. Eventually bored by a lack of worthy opponents, his friend Sano showed him Tsubasa, the number 1 soccer player in Japan, which made him take the decision of joining his school's soccer club. In his first duel against Tsubasa, he proved to be a terrifying rival thanks to his impressive size and his power; although he lost, he felt refreshed and decided to keep on playing soccer. J Boys' Challenge He joined All Japan's Junior Youth team and played successfully as a defender (in a role that resembled the one of Takasugi), but with a more press zone capability as well as being able to do several combi plays not just with Sano but with the Tachibana twins as well. Battle of World Youth In World Youth, he was one of the 7 players who were forced to leave the team by Gamo, who said that Jito was too slow to be a soccer player. After leaving the camp, Jito participated in marathons in order to improved his speed, and when he returned to the team, he had completely corrected this weakness. During the match against Uruguay, he unfortunately scored an own goal, and was willing to pay for this mistake in blood (offering his back as an airborne platform for Hyuga's Raiju Shot, which would have seriously injured him), but Hyuga managed to score without causing him harm. Since Jito is a huge player, he always guards the other team's tallest player, as in the World Youth series he had to defend China's tallest member, Sho Hi, despite lack of jumping power, and Saudi Arabia's Vulcan, who is 210 cm tall. Golden-23 / Rising Sun To be updated Special techniques *'Backspin Pass' *'Power Defense' **'Sliding Tackle' **'Launch Tackle' *'Power Dribble' **'Chokusen Teki Dribble' *'Power Shot' Combi plays *'Hirado Combi' (with Mitsuru Sano) *'Skylab Twin Shoot' (with Tachibana twins) *'Scramble Face Block' (with Ishizaki) Games exclusive *'Skylab Typhoon' (Captain Tsubasa 5) Trivia *His name is Victor Clifford in the Latin American dub,Clifford Yuma in the Spanish Dub and Hassan (حسن) in Arabic dub , while he is known as Clifford Young in the French Dub. Gallery |-|CT= Jito_Taki_(CT).jpg|Jito Power Defense Jito (CT).jpg|Sliding tackle Jito (CT) 2.jpg|Power Defense Jito (CT) 3.jpg|Against the Drive Shot Jito (CT) 4.jpg|Jito vs Izawa Hirado mid. school.jpg|Jito Hirado MS (CT).jpg|Hirado combi Hirado - away colours (CT).jpg|Ready to defend Jito (CT) 5.jpg|Jito vs. Nagano Jito (CT) 6.jpg|Jito vs. Drive Shot Jito (CT) 7.jpg|Jito smiling Jito (CT) 8.jpg|Against the Drive Shot Jito (CT) 9.jpg|Jito vs. Drive Shot Jito_Sano_(CT).png|Hirado combi Jito injured (CT).jpg|Defending against the Drive Shot |-|Shin, movies= Soda Hyuga Ken Jito (SCT).jpg|Soda, Hyuga, Ken & Jito Jito_(SCT).jpg|All Japan Youth |-|J= Japan_Youth_-_Top_7_return.jpg|Japan Youth 7 original members Jito_(CTJ).jpg|Jito Jito_(CTJ)_2.jpg|Jito |-|2001= Hirado (RT 2002).jpg Hirado combi (RT 2002).jpg Jito.jpg |-|Illustrations, manga= Jito.png Hirado - home colours (manga).jpg World Youth Bunko 12.jpg|Manga cover 12 de:Hiroshi Jito Category:Captains Category:Combi players Category:Defenders Category:Players of J1 League Category:Players of Japan Category:Characters introduced in Boys' Fight arc Category:Full-backs